


Doctor... what?

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Who References, First Meetings, Gen, Prompt Fill, it's more sprinkles than references really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Sebastian works at the book store in the mall, where nothing exciting ever happens.





	Doctor... what?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted an AU list and asked for prompts, and a nice Anon-Person sent "Simi and 32 please? :D". 32 is Doctor/Companion AU. NOW. Huge fricking disclaimer: I do NOT know much about Doctor Who. Actually, I know... nothing, basically. I hope this suffices anyway. :)

When Sebastian had applied for the job in the bookstore at the mall, he had expected more... books. He liked books. He liked to read, he liked to talk to people about books. But here he was, in a shrill purple company shirt, selling mostly cards and stamps, and the most riveting discussion he’d had about books was a lady who had yelled at him because the store sold out of the latest Harry Potter.

He sighed and adjusted the stand of miniature greeting cards on the counter. He never should have given up on university. He had done really well in his classes, added a minor in history to his major in engineering mechanics, but then the bills started piling up. When he had enough hours at work, there weren’t enough hours for studies. Choosing between a place to stay and food to eat or starving his way to a degree had been hard, but there was really only one choice.

A loud thundering bang shook the floor beneath his feet. It sounded like a couple of books fell down, but then all he heard was the fire alarm blaring and people screaming.

_“There’s a fire, probably just a small one, you’ll be fine. Stay calm, get out, follow the plan,”_ Sebastian thought to himself, trying to remember the fire drills and running out from behind the counter to check that there were no customers in the back of the store. When he turned towards the entrance he saw thick black smoke billowing up from the floor below, but the screaming had stopped and there were no people.

_“No elevators, watch out for the escalators, guide and help,”_ he thought as he ran outside, checking left and right before looking over the railing. On the bottom floor he saw a few people moving towards the exits but it all looked controlled and calm. Smoke was still coming from a store on the floor below his and he guessed it was coming from the sports goods-place. He hoped they were okay.

Another loud bang made the floor quake and Sebastian rushed for the stairs. There was nobody behind him so he hurried towards the exit without a thought. However, skidding around the corner to the main entrance he realized the metal roll up door was already closed. Was he really that late for the exit? He turned and started running for the little hall where he knew there was an emergency exit. Then he saw the figures in the smoke on the floor above.

There were four or maybe five of them, tall and thin-looking, seemingly unbothered by the thick smoke billowing around them. He was about to shout out to them when he saw one of them turn his way, raising its arms and pointing something that looked an awful lot like a rifle at him.

Sebastian leapt in behind a huge flower pot as something swished past and hit the floor with high-pitched clinking noises, sending little pieces of stone flying. It stopped as suddenly as it had begun and Sebastian took a deep breath. He’d have to find something to hide behind on his way to the emergency exit. If he sprinted past the benches, he should make it to the old-timey phone box – a bullet couldn’t go through that, could it? Then he’d be under the first floor ledge, and could safely run for the exit.

He took another deep breath and threw himself out from behind the flower pot, his sneakers squeaking against the floor and the whizzes and chipping sounds of the bullets following him immediately. He wasn’t going to make it. Two more steps, one more – he reached out to use the handle on the door for leverage to get around the corner, but the door swung open, sending him tripping right into the phone box and rolling headfirst down a staircase.

It was quiet apart from a constant, low whirring. Sebastian cautiously looked up, wincing as he stretched his arms and legs; he’d have a couple of pretty bad bruises tomorrow. He was in a large, almost circular room. In the middle there was... he had to think it looked like a round computer, screens and panels, buttons and levers, and a big, glowing... something in the middle of them. All around the walls were what he supposed were hexagonal lamps, but they weren’t lit.

He heard a scuffle behind him and turned around, ready to try to hide if those tall things came in there. There was a man in the door, just closing it behind himself while breathing slightly hard, like he had hurried to get inside. Blonde hair peeked out from under a black baseball cap, and he was wearing a military green winter jacket, the tags still dangling from the sleeve. He turned around and spotted Sebastian.

“Who are you?”

“I, eh...”

The man walked down the stairs and over to Sebastian, looking at his shirt and, when he was close enough, taking hold of Sebastian’s chin to tilt his head up and look at his eyes. The man’s eyes were pale and the glowing thing in the middle of the room made them look little they were glowing light blue.

“I’m Sebastian,” Sebastian finally managed. “Who are you? What is this place?”

“Are you from here?” He was still looking Sebastian right in the eyes and he looked stern, like he was expecting Seb to lie.

“Yes, I work here, at the...”

A boom sounded from the doors and they both looked at it, and then back at each other. This time there was no shaking and the sound felt far away compared to before. The man let go of Sebastian’s face and moved for the console in the middle of the room.

“Hey what is this place? Who are you?”

He ignored Sebastian completely, pulling a lever, turning a knob, and then pressing a button on one of the panels in the middle. The light in the middle started moving slowly upward and tiny lamps lit up across the ceiling and reached the hexagons on the walls. One by one, they too lit up, brightening the room. Sebastian could see more doors now; the phone box must have been a front for some kind of staff room.

A pop and a loud hiss sounded and smoke started puffing out from one of the controls. While he couldn’t understand what the man said Sebastian assumed the angry words were swearing, especially as they were followed by the man giving the offending equipment a hard kick.

“Hold this,” the man said, ripping open the lid of the machine and reaching inside to grab a handful of wires, some connected and some not. “Hold this!”

Sebastian hurried forward and held on to the wires. The man opened a little box and Sebastian saw a mess of fuses, pieces of wires, and different screws.

“Wait,” he blurted out when the man was about to replace the obviously burned out fuse with a much bigger one. “You didn’t check what caused the short..?” The man looked at him, his face blank.

“You can fix it?”

“I think so, yes.” Sebastian cautiously leaned forward and looked inside. It was different, but not so different that he didn’t recognize a power unit.

“The wires are crossed on the power supply,” he said, unplugging and fixing a bright orange cable.

“It has a power supply..?” the man asked, taking off his cap to run a hand through his sweaty hair. Sebastian didn’t say anything, but took a fuse that looked more like the right fit for the machine out of the box. He attached the fuse, clicked a switch on the little power unit, and when the machine whirred into life he carefully put it back inside and put the lid back on.

The man looked at the now-living machine for a few seconds before turning back to Sebastian and reaching out his hand.

“Sebastian? I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor... what?” Sebastian shook his hand, still confused.

“Usually they ask ‘who’,” the man said, going over to the panels again. “You might want to sit down because we have to go.”

“Go? Where are we going?” Sebastian was a little unsure about going anywhere with this guy. Another loud bang, closer to the door this time, sounded from outside and he threw himself onto the floor. “Okay, go, go!”

It felt like everything pulsed once, twice, three times over. The ‘Doctor’ pushed a button, looked at a screen, and said “bwoah,” taking off his cap to adjust his hair again. All the noises from outside faded away and were replaced by a soft whooshing.

Sebastian had no idea what was going on or where they were going, and he was remarkably okay with that.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! <3 All in good fun, as per usual.


End file.
